sonic the hedgehog: solar storm
by solar33
Summary: sonic and the gang run into a new friend, and amy thinks after chasing sonic to no avail, she has finaly found more than just that. but when gun starts coming after this new hero, they begin to wonder who solar the hedgehog really is. son/sal OC/amy
1. Chapter 1

45 years ago

Installation alpha

"Red alert. Subjects have breeched 4th sensor perimeter. External contact is eminent."

The loudspeakers thundered the message over and over. In the armory, sergeant browning rallied his troops. "All right men! This is it! We have multiple hostiles approaching. Surveillance says that there armed to the teeth, and that they have armor support. What's worse is that these guys want something of ours, and they want it so bad that companies are fighting over who takes point." Suddenly he stopped pacing and got right up in the face of a squad leader. "But I don't care if its gods own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine, or a giant ice-cream cake! Were not gonna let'em have it! What we WILL let'em have is a belly full lead, and a pool of blood to drown in! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!!?!"

The solders responded in unison "SIR, YES SIR!"

"Then move out! Double time!"

All around the base, people ran to the gun turrets. Within moments, the trenches and fortifications were alive with activity. As soon as the enemy came within range, the base threw hellfire at them. MG nests let out a hail of tracers. Sniper emplacements cut down officers one by one. Recoilless rifles blew chunks of armor off enemy tanks. Massive naval guns in concrete pillboxes annihilated entire platoons with but one shell. Minutes later the battle was almost done, but before it could be finished, a tank launched one shell that impacted against the base. It seamed to have no effect, but the damage was unknown to the defenders.

Inside gun installation alpha:

"System check complete, all status normal" said a mechanized voice. The voice emanated from a glowing control panel attached to a glass cylinder. In a chair nearby sat

Dr. Stirling, a bioengineering genius. He grunted with content towards the information on the display in font of him. He got up and said to an assistant "I'm going for lunch, call me if anything happens." However, before he could leave, an explosion rocked the installation, sending the doctor tumbling to the ground. "Status report!" he bellowed, righting himself as he did. An attendant rushed towards the console. "Everything seems normal…wait." She did one more check, and then the color drained from her face. She turned to Dr. Stirling and said "one of the neural inhibitors has been blown!" all of a sudden, the screens went ballistic with warnings and new information. The attendant spoke franticly. "Power couplings 3 and 4 have overloaded! All neural inhibitors are offline! Temporal stasis is failing! Were losing the containment field! Subject is conscience! Repeat, subject is conscience!"

After that she scrambled from the room. Stirling looked up at his creation, the brainchild of the past 3 years work. Then the glass tube shattered, slaying the doctor. From the wrecked container stepped a small hedgehog. He had gold quills with stripes of white running along the top and a tuff of white fur on his chest. He nudged the doctor with his foot. He had a look of genuine sadness and confusion on his face, but then he moved on.

By the time security teams got there, the hedgehog was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald beach. The most peaceful place on mobius. And amid the soft sands and gentle water is the home of sonic the hedgehog. Lying on a hammock and watching the clouds go by, sonic was living peacefully while he waited for another adventure. That adventure came sooner than he expected. Piercing the serenity, a low, mechanized whine began to sound. It was soon followed by a dull, repeating thump. As sonic looked to the source of the sound, he recoiled in shock. Running down the beach was a gold and white hedgehog. Trailing the hedgehog were 3 massive tilt-rotor gunships. After a few moments, the gunships fired the chainguns mounted in the chin of the aircraft. Bullets filled the area around the fleeing hedgehog, sending up geysers of sand and creating the thumping sound that woke sonic from his slumber. The attackers then opened up with rocket launchers slung under the wings. One of the missiles detonated of to the side of their target, throwing him to the ground. Apparently sick of running, the hedgehog sprung to his feet and leaped onto one of the planes. Hanging from one of its wings, he swung over the top, planting his feet on the aircraft's fuselage. Then, with strength far beyond his size, he plunged his fist into the body of the gunship. His strike ruptured a major hydraulics line, which sent the crippled gunship into a lazy dive headed straight to the beach below. He vaulted off of the dieing craft and shot towards its wing man. As he flew, he put himself into a forward flip while at the same time extending his right leg straight out in front of him. His axe kick cut through the thick armor like a knife through hot butter, severing the left wing from the body of the craft. By now the fight had drawn the attention of people from nearby knothole village, who crowded by the edge of the beach mystified by the event that was taking place. As the attacker sped out of control, the hedgehog launched himself in a curving arc aimed right towards the last plane. As he reached the peak of his jump, he jack-knifed his body and began to spin at enormous speeds. As he reached the speed of sound, he created a vacuum around his feet. Moments before he impacted with the plane, he straitened his body, extending the vacuum so that it eviscerated the craft. Split down the middle, the metal behemoth fell back to earth, while the victorious hedgehog landed deftly on the beach below. A single piece of armor landed next to him, and on its surface was the insignia of Dr. Eggman. It took a moment for the crowd to digest what they saw, but when they finished they erupted in cheers and applause. From the crowd stepped a group of people with Sonic at the front in an impressed and interested tone, he said "could we talk for a moment."


End file.
